


1/1

by layerto



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layerto/pseuds/layerto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the morning of Hinata's birthday (or rather, the New Year), he wakes up to an unexpected event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1/1

"Hiyaaaa!!"

Hinata was woken up from a shrilling cry outside his room. He sat up and stared blankly for a few seconds, collecting his thoughts.

_That was Komaeda, wasn't it?_

He slid off the bed and headed out of their room with a little jog. Once he got to the kitchen, he stepped onto something goopy and sticky. "What the..." Lifting his foot, he looked at the white... whatever it was on the ground.  
Hinata carefully walked over the mess and saw Komaeda sitting on the ground, a bowl in his arms and covered in some kind of white substance -

"I'm sorry, Hinata-kun! I - I was making something, and I..." Komaeda was flustered - in fact, devastated, with that kind of look on his face. _Why was he so worried? It was fine if he messed up._

"Whatever. Let's clean this up," he said, getting onto his knees next to Komaeda. Hinata wiped his thumb across his cheek and licked what was supposed to be food -   
"Is this... cake batter?" He eyed Komaeda, who looked aside with a disappointed look. "Y... yes."

What was he making cake for, he thought. Both of them cleaned up the floor until it was squeaky clean. The only thing that wasn't cleaned was Komaeda himself. He was covered in batter from some specks in his hair to a giant splatter on his torso and thighs.  
Hinata got up and wiped his hands on his shorts. "You should take a shower and clean up... _that_ ," he said, his cheeks feeling a little warm. It didn't help that he had to wake up to Komaeda covered in cake batter.  
As Hinata headed back to their room, Komaeda grabbed onto his hand. "Huh? What's up?"

Komaeda looked at Hinata, blushing while looking down. "H... happy birthday, Hinata-kun."

_Ah, that's right. It's my birthday._

Hinata squeezed Komaeda's hand with a smile.

"Thank you."


End file.
